De Secuaces a amantes
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Dentro de la mansión de Black Hat, dos subordinados secuaces experimentan temores y secretos, a tal grado que su relación laboral evoluciona a una amistad y algo más. Fic Debut en Villainous.
1. Chapter 0: Prólogo

**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia aprovechando las vacaciones de la Universidad donde daré al máximo mis actualizaciones. A continuación, les presentaré una interesante historia de uno de los fandoms más tranquilos y equitativos que he estado: El fandom de Villainous.**

 **Para los que preguntan por el Shipp es el DrFlugXDemencia que gradualmente se va evidenciando por cada capítulo, así que espero que les guste.**

 _ **Villainous no es de mi propiedad; Todos sus personajes pertenecen a Alan Ituriel.**_

 _De secuaces a amantes_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 0: Prólogo_

* * *

Era uno de esos muchos días en que tenía que soportar el científico Flug Slys encerrado en su novedoso laboratorio y creando nuevos inventos para la compañía donde trabajaba, Black Hat Organization; No tenía ni siquiera largos tiempos de descanso por estar enfocado en cada 1ón, tenía que sacar ideas de la comercialización para complacer a su estricto y demoníaco jefe, pues era demasiado difícil de convencerlo y más cuando mostraba alguna falla dentro de sus cálculos o objetivos.

Black Hat, su jefe y el principal villano en que ningún héroe era capaz de vencerlo que ni siquiera era un humano, era hombre de respeto y muy digno de temer. Sus poderes que van más allá de lo demoníaco lo asustaban, a tal grado de que sí elegiría entre morir a manos de él o morir por su propia cuenta o por algún accidente preferiría lo segundo. Su actitud amenazante y su ímpetu de destrozar héroes sin piedad era otra de esas espectrales cualidades que su jefe tenía. Así que tratar de quejarse de algo no era una buena opción. Flug tenía que conservar sus impulsos en silencio, causado por algunos golpes que recibía si un invento tenía fallas o estaba mal calculado.

Añadiendo a eso, el estrés del chico de la bolsa también era causado por su compañera y otra secuaz, Demencia. Cada vez que se encontraba construyendo un artefacto o sosteniendo algunos químicos demasiado inestables en sus manos, la chica lagarto o lo asustaba o gritaba o tocaba su guitarra eléctrica tan fuerte, provocando un gran desastre en sus procesos, cosa que lo tenía hasta la coronilla pero que no podía hacer nada para quejarse con su jefe, pues éste no le interesaba estos asuntos con tal de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones sus artefactos.

Un salvavidas como el oso 505, era lo que podía relajarse un poco. Resultado de un mal experimento en años atrás iba a ser desechado por el mismo director, pero algo lo convenció quedarse en la tétrica mansión. Flug siempre lo tranquilizaba cada vez que el oso se sentía intimidado por Black Hat y esa era la razón por la que arreglaba con frecuencia l mansión quedando impecable sin ningún polvo. En algunos momentos el científico tomaba breves descansos acostado contra el cuerpo del oso refrescando la mente un poco, sintiéndose mejor.

Volviendo a su cuarto Flug realizaba unas granadas netamente dimensionales y con sumo cuidado mezclaba algunos líquidos sumamente peligrosos para encerrar en las cápsulas explosivas; ya estaba en su fase final.

— Eso es… Vamos, un poquito más… ya casi… — Flug estaba cerca del artefacto aplicando el líquido. Aunque sin embargo no se percató de un pequeño pero fatal detalle. Demencia, su compañera subordinada estaba encima, rondando por el techo de forma silenciosa.

— Eso es, ya casi terminamos...

— ¡Hola Flug!

— ¡Aaaaaahhh! — Se derramó el líquido provocando la desaparición de algunos lápices y también derramando hojas con sus planos y fórmulas, ocasionando una explosión no tan gigantesca. —¡Nooooooo! ¡Mis trabajos! — Corrió a su escritorio a ver los efectos de la destrucción de su arduo trabajo.

Demencia simplemente comenzó a reír locamente, sintiéndose satisfecha por causar otro estrago más al pobre doctor. Le gustaba verlo sufrir, y era de sus hobbies favoritos además de acosar a Black Hat con su locura de amor.

— Vamos Fluggy, ni que fuera a destruir tu habitación. — siguió riendo maniáticamente. Flug apretó sus puños de la frustración.

— Aaarrrggg ¡Demencia! — Flug agarró con sus manos la cabeza oculta a través de su bolsa. — ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Me costó mucho crear ese líquido!

— Jajaja tranquilo nerd, lo volverás a hacer, eres un científico de todos modos.

— Sabes que me costó casi tres días en realizar la combinación de líquidos radio...

— ¡Aburrido! — Demencia interrumpe con voz de fastidio y comenzó a husmear el cuarto futurista; pero Flug la retiene sosteniéndola de su brazo.

— No importa, de todos modos... ¡¿Cómo entraste aquí?!

— por las rendijas tonto. — la chica intentaba zafarse de la mano enguantada del científico.

 _"Nota mental: cerrar todas las compuertas de mi cuarto"_ se dijo Flug mentalmente. — ¡Oh no! — la suelta bruscamente para tratar de reparar el invento. — Si no armo esto rápido ¡el jefe me hará trizas!

— jajajaja ¿te puedo ayudar? — Demencia lo menciona de forma sarcástica.

— Ya me ayudaste lo suficiente, así que sal de mi habitación ahora. — Flug intentó realizar combinaciones al azar. Lástima que no tuvo tiempo de reparos cuando el Lord Black Hat apareció.

— ¿Ya está listo lo que te ordené Dr Flug? — Esa voz ronca pero lúgubre asustó al pobre científico.

— L… Lo tenía listo jefecito pero D...Demencia entró a mí...

— ¡¿Estás tratando de decir que no lo tienes terminado?! — la paciencia de Black Hat es estaba agotando. Demencia solo reía al ver esa escena.

— Lo...Lo siento jefe pero... Es que Dem...

— Demencia sal de aquí. ¡Ahora!

— Como órdenes mi Blacky. — La muchacha miraba con amor a su jefe, aún tenía sentimientos enfermizos. Intentó besarlo, pero éste la apartó. La chica salió del cuarto corriendo y sonriendo con locura. Amaba escuchar como el jefe mostraba su autoridad ante el cohibido inventor.

Black Hat volvió a ver con mucho enfado e irá al Dr Flug.

— Te di tres días para que hicieras ese invento ¡Y no lo has terminado!

— Jefe lo que pasa... Lo que sucede es... — Flug intentó explicar sus comentarios, pero fue interrumpido cuando tentáculos procedentes del demonio le ahorcaban el cuello.

— ¡No me importa que estupidez trates de sacar! ¡Ahora como explico a la audiencia sobre estos inventos! ¡Se supone que ya estaba listo para salir al mercado!

—j...Jefe… Jefecito...yo... trataré... - Flug intentaba hablar pero quedaba sin salidas de aire.

— ¡¿Tienes algún otro invento de relleno?! ¡¿Alguna cochinada por ahí?! — Sus tentáculos lo apretaban más al cuello. Flug simplemente asintió con dificultad. — Veamos, son las 10:38 de la noche, así que te daré hasta el amanecer para terminar tu otro invento. Y si no lo terminas ¡no verás la luz del sol! ¡¿Entendido cerebrito?!

—L...lo haré... Señ…ñor…

Black Hat soltó con dureza al pobre científico tirándolo hacia la mesa, dejándole con molestas en su espalda y mencionó.

— Hazlo rápido que el tiempo corre. — y con eso desapareció como un espectro fantasmal.

Flug tosió tratando de respirar, débil tras ese cruel encuentro. Comenzó a levantarse, pero tambaleaba al tratar de recuperar la conciencia. Estaba agotado, pero aún peor, trasnochar para realizar otro invento era la cereza en el pastel para aumentar su insomnio con estrés, definitivamente no tenía tiempo de descansar.

* * *

Demencia estaba fuera casi al lado de la puerta de Flug, en el pasillo sintiéndose muy a gusto con el jefe aunque jamás lo pudo ver para intentar seducirlo durante ese lapso de tiempo; para volver a sus andadas iba a molestarlo otra vez, sin embargo cuando estaba al borde del cuarto que aún seguía abierto, vio algo que le llamó fuerte la atención. Flug buscaba en una repisa unas pastillas, de hecho, en su mano tenía muchas dosis de dichas pastillas y sin agua o algún líquido para beber los tomó sin saber las precauciones, guardó el frasco de nuevo en su lugar para caminar de nuevo a su maltrecho escritorio y comenzó a armar un nuevo artefacto de última hora. Agotado y temblando agarró sus herramientas y comenzó a construir con mucho temor, preocupación y rapidez.

Al ver esa escena con sus propios ojos por primera vez, sintió algo diferente a las risas, amoríos con su jefe y desastres que era característico de su personalidad, además de ver el sufrimiento del científico subordinado. Sintió culpa, conmoción y ¿Tristeza?

Era un lado que ella jamás había imaginado, podría decir que esas eran las consecuencias de sus molestas interrupciones, dejó de ser la loca maniática por un momento y razonó sobre esas causas sintiendo una gran culpabilidad al ver el estado de Flug.

Sus inesperadas acciones y pensamientos hicieron que entrara a esa habitación y en vez de acercarse como normalmente lo hacía, a través de un golpe fuerte, simplemente le tocó el hombro con delicadeza e cuidado.

— ¡¿Ahora qué?! — Flug sabía que era ella y cuando iba a sacarla con rudeza, sucedió algo impensable para el hombre de la inteligencia. Ella lo abrazaba, causando impresión y algo de miedo. — Dem... _"¿Demencia? Me está..."_ Eso último lo decía mentalmente recolectando la rara información que su cuerpo sentía.

— Lo siento mucho Flug. — Ella apretó un poco más, amenazando con que lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos, demostrando que se sentía apenada por ese incidente.

Flug no tenía respuesta, pero esto era algo nuevo. Sentía algo de comodidad, aunque con algo de incertidumbre.

La chica se separó del abrazo y salió del cuarto, algo desanimada con pasos lentos y silenciosos, dejando solo al científico.

 _"Pero ¿qué acaba de pasar?"_ Mentalmente estaba intacto, esa sensación era algo más fuerte que los abrazos de 505. Intentó detenerla para intentar sacar explicaciones, pero recordó algo que debía hacer. _"¡Diablos! ¡El invento!"_ Recobro el sentido y cerró su habitación para dedicar ese tiempo a construir su nueva arma.

Sacó de un pequeño desván al parecer un artefacto como una especie de pistola láser que destruía cosas a distancia. Comenzó a realizar los ajustes en una larga y extensa noche.

* * *

Demencia del otro lado estaba algo sensible en su habitación, pensativa tras ver uno de esos oscuros secretos que ocultaba el doctor, dejando de un lado su amor intenso hacia Black Hat y sintiendo pena por Flug, causando que descanse automáticamente en su cama.

* * *

 **Gracias por revisar y leer este comienzo. Espero volver a retomar la rutina de escribir historias que tengo pendiente de actualizarlas. Nos veremos en un próximo capítulo. Paz a todos.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Uso de la perseverancia

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de este fic. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. ¡Comenzemos!**

 ** _Villainous no es de mi propiedad; Todos sus personajes pertenecen a Alan Ituriel._**

 _De secuaces a amantes_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 1: Uso de la perseverancia_

* * *

Ideas siempre fluían en la cabeza del científico Flug Slys, por más que estuviera en situaciones de alto riesgo hallaba una solución para esos problemas; en esa ocasión toda la noche se dedicó a construir el rayo que destruye cosas a distancia a la perfección, era algo increíble que en circunstancias de insomnio, sus construcciones era perfectas.

Ya era las 6:28 de la mañana del día siguiente, tras muchas horas de realizar cálculos, y construir su invento además de tomar demasiado café cargado ya estaba por concluir su gran trabajo.

Hizo un ensayo de prueba disparando una manzana a 40 metros de distancia explotando a la perfección, a través de los rayos infrarrojos que traspasa la pared. Funcionaba a la perfección.

Aunque ya lo tenía terminado, solo faltaba la aprobación de Black Hat para al final poder merecer un descanso, necesitaba dormir para poder presenciar su invento como parte del catálogo de la maldad, añoraba cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el dominio del sueño lo supere.

Cómo si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas apareció el gran Lord.

— Bien Doctor, supongo que ya tienes el artefacto para sacar al mercado ¿No? — Esa voz atormentaba al inteligente.

— Si, tal como me lo ha ordenado. Este es un rayo desintegrador a distancia, hará que sus enemigos se destruyan sin que esté del todo presente. Si quiere lo podemos probar cuando emita sobre su comercialización Se...Señor... - Eso último menciona Flug con temor.

— Se ve muy interesante doctor, espero que no me decepciones cuando realice la transmisión, no quiero otra de tus payasadas. No quiero que me hagas quedar mal con los clientes.

— C…claro que no señor, de hecho, los clientes estarán complacidos con su compra.

— Eso espero sabandija...

— Jefecito, perdón por interrumpir su discurso p… pero ¿puedo descansar un momento? — los dedos de Flug movían algo inquietas mostrando lo alterado que estaba. — Le prometo que no dormiré mucho.

— Bueno, por lo menos inventaste algo para no quedar mal, así que puedes dormir pero por dos horas. Porque te necesito para presenciar el artefacto.

—¡Muchas gracias jefe!

— Ya vete o dormir o no me hagas cambiar de opinión. — Black Hat desapareció dejando al científico solo pero feliz.

Éste se fue a su cama sin importar el estado de su maltrecha ropa, producto del incidente que tuvo con Demencia. Y simplemente cayó rápidamente en un sueño profundo no sin antes haber puesto una fuerte alarma.

* * *

Demencia por otro lado apenas había despertado, somnolienta como siempre, pero con el mismo objetivo de todos los días: tratar de enamorar a Black Hat sin importar los riesgos. No tomó una ducha ya que estaba en contra de la naturaleza, así que simplemente se vistió con su traje habitual y salió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, aunque escabuiendo por las paredes de la mansión.

Al llegar nadie estaba en el gran comedor, entonces avistó a ir a la cocina para ver a 5.0.5 cocinando algunos hotcakes para el desayuno.

— Hola oso — Ella comienza a husmear en la nevera y busca algo delicioso que quiere masticar, al oso no le importaba que ella anduviera allí.

— !Bwar! — el experimento volteó y al momento de ver a Demencia en la nevera le da un caluroso abrazo por la espalda.

— Oye suéltame ¡oso! — La chica lagarto intentaba zafarse de esos abrazos. — No ves que saco mi comida.

El oso la suelta sintiendo algo de tristeza. La chica se da cuenta sobre ese gesto, pero saca los alimentos hacia el comedor, va a la cocina y acaricia la cabeza de 5.0.5

— Oye no te pongas así, estaba algo ocupada.

— Bwaar — El oso sonríe con mucha tranquilidad sabiendo sobre las virtudes de Demencia.

La lagarto oye un sonido peculiar y cuando ve en la ventana de la puerta ve a su amo Black Hat sentándose en la gran silla. Ve unas rosas encima de la nevera y las agarra en dirección al jefe con un rostro soñador.

— Buenos días mi Black Hat. — Se sitúa a lado de su jefe y entrega las rosas con una gran sonrisa. — ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy querido?

— Pero que... — al ver esas rosas con sus ojos las destruye. — No sé qué chingados estés haciendo pero aléjese.

— Ay Blacky, siempre tan elegante y seductor. — Demencia se aproxima cerca y susurra en el con un tono muy sensual al oído de su lord. - Raawr

\- ¡Aléjese si no quieres morir! - Black Hat explotó saliendo su demonio intimidante hacia su subordinada asistente. Cambia de tono aunque con el mismo temperamento. — ¡¿Dónde está mi desayuno 505?!

El oso azulado, sintiendo miedo, trae la comida hacia la mesa donde su jefe estaba sentado y sin dudarlo alejo un poco a Demencia ubicándola casi al otro extremo donde había dejado los alimentos. Comenzó a comer usando las manos como cuchara y masticando apresuradamente provocando algún desastre. Eso desagradaba a Black Hat debido al fuerte sonido que ocasionaba la chica lagarto.

— ¡¿Podrías comer más despacio y bajito?!

— ¡Como digas mi amor! — Eso lo decía con la boca llena provocando asco al jefe.

Demencia comía ahora con mesura, pero tardíamente se había acordado algo que no cuadraba. Flug no estaba ahí, miró a muchos lados, pero no vio la presencia del científico al cual le gustaba molestar.

— Amor, ¿dónde está ese Flug? — Demencia ya iba a terminar de desayunar.

— ¡No me digas así pendeja! Y no sé dónde está ese doctor. De seguro ha estar durmiendo o no sé qué idiotez esté haciendo.

Demencia hace un mohín de disgusto, en los desayunos solía molestar al chico de la bolsa a grado de que Black Hat lo regañara sin contratiempos. Hoy era distinto.

— ¿Así que no va a venir a desayunar con nosotros?

— ¿yo que se? No me interesa. — Tomaba tranquilo su taza de té.

El jefe terminó de alimentarse y simplemente desaparece en dirección a su oficina dejando solos a Demencia y a 5.0.5 que recién iba a comer.

La híbrida quedó algo absorta tras esas declaraciones, y comenzó a sentirse algo mal, normalmente recibía a Flug ya se con golpes o con frases o burlas científicas, pero al no verlo en ese tiempo sintió algo de soledad.

— ¿Bwaar? — el osito gruñía en señal de interrogación.

— No no, no es nada. Solo que Flug todavía no aparece.

Recordó el motivo de la ausencia, el incidente de anoche con las bombas causando el duro trabajo de crear un invento fugaz, haciendo qué trasnoche sin descansar.

Le quitó el hambre, recordó lo que vio en ese entonces: las drogas, el dolor, la angustia y lo que más la conmocionó.

Su _abrazo_ con el científico sintiendo algo de calidez.

Ella se paró de su asiento y se iba sin despedir por momento del oso.

— ¿Baaarw? — El oso se sentía algo triste, pues Demencia sabía que Flug era como un padre para el animal y siempre lo animaba.

— Ya vendrá oso, no te preocupes por eso. — y sale de la sala del comedor.

* * *

Demencia no iba precisamente a su cuarto o a tocar su guitarra o diseñar un plan para atraer a su "Blacky", en vez de eso se trepó por las paredes y decidió escabullir por los túneles de ventilación en dirección al único lugar donde realmente necesitaba ir, al cuarto de Dr Flug.

Recordó que aún las compuertas de esa habitación estaban sin seguro, eso facilitó la entrada al cuarto sin algún problema; descendió por la misma vía, actuando como un gecko y miró que la habitación estaba aún con luz, donde pudo ver todo.

En la mesa estaba el invento que diseñó toda la noche en intactas condiciones, y en vez de curiosear sobre para que servía, mejor lo dejó allí.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la cama donde vio boca abajo a un Dr Flug que dormía profundamente, con los pies medio caer y sus brazos extendidos, pero con su ropa maltrecha aún puesta. Demencia se sintió mal al ver el estado en que se encontraba el científico.

Todavía era temprano, casi faltaba 10 para las ocho de la mañana y aprovechando que no había nadie, Demencia se acercó con pasos sigilosos hasta casi estar cerca de él. Ahora no importaba lo que contenía debajo de la bolsa misteriosa, pero se quedó ahí viendo con zozobra.

Sus instintos hicieron que sus manos tocaran con algo de nerviosismo el hombro y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad. Sus latidos del corazón comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, su respiración era entrecortada y sus mejillas ¿Sonrojadas? Algo no cuadraba, pero no sé daba cuenta de eso último. Sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza cubierta de la bolsa de papel, donde por más raro que parezca se sentía algo cálido tocarlo. Aún se cuestionaba si es bolsa se podía disolver con agua a través del sudor, pero ahí estaba totalmente intacta y sin alguna gota.

La muchacha comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad sin importar que estuviera rasgando el papel, provocando el sonido, pero la sensación de calor que emitía el científico demostraba sensaciones totalmente diferentes de las que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar.

— Oh Fluggy... — Ella decía bajo sus susurros. — Sí tan solo no te hubiera molestado con ese invento...

Algo dentro de su alocado corazón estaba empezando a surgir, que no estaba dentro de sus planes de su personalidad, que a su vez podía concluir de algo que ella no sabía.

¿O estaba confundida? O ¿Estaba enamorada?

Eso no había duda, estaba enamorada. ¿Pero del aguafiestas de Flug Slys? Solo eran amigos, ni siquiera compartían tiempos charlando de algo, más se veían en muchas discusiones y peleas entre ambos ya sea por los inventos o por algo que molestaba a Flug. Además, según ella su corazón ya tenía dueño y era su Jefe del mal.

Y si lo tenía asegurado entonces ¿Por qué sentía amor hacia Flug?

Demencia detuvo sus caricias y comenzó a regresar de nuevo a los pasadizos con silencio para evitar despertar a Flug, aunque no sin antes hacer algo que ella jamás hubiera pensado hacer.

Depositó sus labios en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Flug a través de la bolsa de papel.

Caminó de regreso por donde vino, pero muy confundida. Aunque estaba consciente de sentir culpa por los desastres, lo último pareció fuera de lugar y de alguna forma tenía que responder el dilema de sus emociones.

* * *

Una fuerte alarma sonó provocando el brusco despertar de Flug. Ya era las 8 A.M

— Aaahhh... ¡Mi cabeza! — Intentó desactivar ese estruendoso sonido, pero le daba una gran jaqueca. Finalmente lo había logrado. - Bueno, al menos pude dormir.

Flug viendo que su ropa estaba sucia rápidamente cambio, aunque con el mismo estilo. Por un momento sacó su bolsa y se miró al espejo moviendo sus manos a su rostro para mejorar el aspecto de su presentación. Volvió a ponerse la bolsa y agarró papeles además de su invento de emergencia y salió de su cuarto en dirección a la oficina de Black Hat.

Paso derecho el desayuno y golpeó con algo de miedo esa habitación con su pie.

— ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir mi trabajo?! — desde el otro lado el Lord gritó.

— jefecito soy yo... Dr. Flug Slys. ¿Puedo?... ¿Puedo pasar?

Las puertas abrieron e hicieron pasar al asustado científico y en la oficina Black Hat miraba su computadora sobre el registro de las ventas de los artefactos.

— Perdone por molestarlo. P... Pero ya está especificado el próximo invento a salir.

— A ver realiza un disparo de prueba. Veamos si esa "cosa" funciona — Eso último Black Hat lo dice con decepción.

Flug tomo el arma y teniendo un radar insertado en la pistola señaló un punto rojo que indicaba un patrullante o algún héroe rondando por ahí. Así que presionó un botón provocando un rayo traspasando la pared, aunque sin daños en la mansión y tomo la dirección al objetivo. Un fuerte gritó desde fuera mostró que fue efectivo.

— De acuerdo con sus exigencias y técnicas señor. — Black Hat no estaba del todo conforme con la demostración.

— Bueno, aunque debo admitir que está bien armado, solo que te falta mejorar en ese radar. —

— P… ¿Pero ¿qué dice? Si está bien cons…

— ¡Con 40 metros no sirve para nada imbécil! — Black Hat miró al científico con mucha maldad. - Los héroes no son tontos, ¡así que mueve tu trasero y aumenta la capacidad de 40 a 100 metros a la redonda en el disparo!

— L… Listo jefecito ya... — Otra vez Flug fue interrumpido.

— ¡Pero hazlo rápido estorbo! ¡tenemos que transmitir a las 12 del medio día para presentar al mercado!

— Si...Si señor... — Flug salió corriendo de la habitación literalmente, aterrado por esas recomendaciones de su jefe.

Por medio de los pasillos Flug corría a contra tiempo y cuando iba ser frenado por Demencia...

— Buen día Fl...

— Ahora no Demencia, tengo cosas por hacer. — y siguió corriendo con prisa.

Llegó a su actualizada habitación y echó seguridad para que no hubiera interrupciones durante las modificaciones solicitadas.

Demencia del otro lado sabía que no debía molestarlo, aunque sintió algo de nervios tras recordar su encuentro hace momentos atrás. Más que todo por ese momento de confort que ella disfruto cuando hizo contacto con Flug.

* * *

 **Aquí se concluye un buen capítulo. Gracias por estar al tanto de esta historia que va en crecimiento, nos vemos pronto en el capítulo 3. Paz a todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Incidentes fallidos

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de este fic. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Antes de proseguir lamento la tardanza pero me siento muy impactado por la rápida cantidad de seguidores en ésta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir. ¡así que Comenzemos!**

 ** _Villainous no es de mi propiedad; Todos sus personajes pertenecen a Alan Ituriel._**

 _De secuaces a amantes_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 2: Incidentes fallidos_

* * *

Si hablamos de una persona que siempre suele reparar cosas a tiempo récord, ese era Flug. El científico tras recibir la típica crítica ácida de su jefe se encontraba encerrado de nuevo en su cuarto- laboratorio realizando los ajustes de su arma de emergencia.

Antes de proseguir con sus reparaciones se había tomado unas pastillas que ayudaban contra el sueño, pues dos horas de descanso no eran considerados como suficientes.

 _"¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?"_ Mentalmente se maldecía el joven.

Menos mal que era de día, le resultaba más efectivo hacer eso que en la noche.

Demencia por otro lado estaba simplemente paseando por la mansión haciendo algunos daños en cuanto a cuadros y algunas reliquias.

— ¡Bwaaar! — El experimento azulado estaba muy asustado tratando de que objetos se cayeran al piso.

— Jajajaja ay no te asustes oso — La chica lagarto ocasionaba intentos para destrozar objetos valiosos.

— Bwaaaar — El oso se encontraba en pánico, si veía a Black Hat no podía imaginar lo peor que le puede pasar.

Al ver eso Demencia ya deja de jugar con el sufrimiento del oso y lo tranquiliza.

— ya ya, te dejaré de molestar.

Ella se va hacia su habitación a tocar su guitarra eléctrica con alto volumen en su gran equipo de sonido, su canción era de Heavy Metal más precisamente el sonido de Hard Rock _Hallelujah_ de la banda finlandesa Lordi, totalmente muy fuerte.

La jovenn era dueña del caos, con su guitarra comenzó el desorden de su cuarto, mientras se movía por todos lados algunas cosas caían producto de las fuertes ondas sonoras. Su risa sádica combinaba con el sonido del rock.

* * *

Del otro lado, en el laboratorio de Flug se encontraba muy mal, el fuerte sonido lo dejaba con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Estaba a punto de culminar con su corrección cuando Demencia con su guitarra lo dejo así, era una tortura.

Flug busco algo para inhibir esos sonidos de una forma desesperada, no podía soportar más el desorden y tratar de callar a la chica no era lo indicado.

En su desván buscaba audífonos y por suerte las encontró; no importaba si seguía siendo alterado el sonido, al menos podía bajar un poco el volumen con los oídos cubiertos de ese salvavidas sónico.

 _"Me siento un poco mejor ahora"_ mentalmente referenció el científico y continuó con sus labores de modificación.

Finalmente pudo concluir el invento aunque con algo de estrés durante las siguientes dos horas, aunque con fuertes jaquecas provocados por Demencia y su sonidos rockero, a pesar de eso podía destacar que su invento era todo un éxito en cuanto a pruebas, se cumplió con la expectativa, lanzar a 100 metros a la redonda a cualquier héroe que se veía por el radar.

 _"Perfecto"_ Aunque llevaba su bolsa podía describir que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Debo llevar esto al jefe — El científico agarró con cuidado el artefacto y se dirigió de nuevo a la aterradora oficina. Golpeó con timidez.

— ¡¿Quién es el imbécil que me arruina mi trabajo?!

— S... Soy yo jefecito. Ya está mejorado el arma.

Black Hat abre la puerta usando sus poderes dejando ingresar al doctor, pero su temperamento seguía siendo el mismo: Gruñón y muy enojado con maldad pura.

— Veamos si sirve esa pendejada. — Black Hat lanzó otro rayo y cumplió con la orden. A 85 metros logro desintegrar a un héroe que causó pánico en Hatsville. Sonrió.

— Q... ¿Qué le pareció jefecito? — El asustado de Flug interrumpe el sepulcral silencio.

— Hasta que al fin no logras decepcionarme cabeza de papel. Se ve pasable así que está aprobado para sacarlo al mercado.

\- Ah listo. A... ¿algo más?

— No... Así que ¡Largo de aquí!

— S... Si como ordene. — El científico intenta correr al otro lado pero...

— Antes de que vayas busca ideas para los próximos inventos, y te necesito en unos minutos para que expliques cómo funciona esta cosa; Además, necesito esas malditas bombas dentro de los próximos tres días, y si no me traes terminado el experimento te haré respetar mis reglas. ¿Entendido?

— S.… si claro por supuesto.

— ¡Ahora vete antes de que me deshaga de ti!

Flug corrió y salió de la oficina con claras señales de miedo. Al menos pudo respirar un poco para mantener la calma, pero a su lado se asustó al ver a la chica lagarto pegada a la pared ese lugar.

— D... ¡Demencia! ¿Que haces acá?

— ¿No es obvio? Escucho la voz de mi sensual Blacky jaja.

— Sabes que el jefe no le gusta las interrupciones ni que lo andén espiando. ¿Te imaginas si pasara eso? Acabaría contigo.

— Nah, no creo en esas patrañas, yo solo sé que él me ama y yo lo amo, así que no pasará.

 _"Sigue con ese problema"_ Flug desvío sus ojos al otro lado sin casi notarse por los lentes.

— ah bueno, si me disculpas iré a mí laboratorio. — El científico abre paso en el pasillo. — Por favor no saques más la ira del señor, te lo ruego.

— Nah, el me aceptará. — Demencia se quedó en su lugar riéndose como una quinceañera en esa puerta; Mientras tanto Flug por otro lado dirigió hacia su habitación para alistarse para otra emisión del catálogo. Obviamente se tenía que cambiar de ropa pues aún tenía puesta la chamuscada.

Quito su bolsa, bata y guantes, se vio al espejo, se sentía horrible estando en camiseta mostrando las muchas quemaduras de su destruido rostro, además de cicatrices alrededor de sus escuálidos brazos.

 _"soy una porquería en todos los sentidos"_ maldijo a si mismo desde el día del accidente del avión.

Se cambió de prendas en cuestión de minutos y de nuevo puso su bolsa de papel con sus gafas oscuras cubriendo el contorno de los ojos, viéndose una vez más, inclinó sus hombros en señal de depresión y fracaso.

Demencia del otro lado andaba de nuevo por la rendija para molestar de nuevo al científico, no era para menos. Se deslizó por la pared y simplemente saludó.

— Hola debilucho — Sacó su lengua en señal de burla al científico.

— Ay Demencia ¿Qué haces de nuevo en mi habitación? — Flug se sintió aliviado por que ella no apareció momentos antes.

— Me aburrí de andar por ahí así que vine aquí.

— No te entiendo, pero de todos modos no deberías estar molestando en mi habitación.

— Pero ya estoy aquí baboso. — Se ríe mucho de las fallidas razones de Flug. — ¡Oh mira! ¿Para qué sirve? - Ella agarra una peligrosa espada láser.

— ¡Oye! ¡No toques eso!

Pero era tarde, Demencia activó el arma sin saber cómo y comenzó a jugar con él, provocando daños, desórdenes en la habitación, arruinando hojas, destruyendo objetos tecnológicos y hasta el celular de contacto con el jefe. Pues esa espada dañaba todo los que se encontraba a su paso.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Mis cosas!

La chica simplemente sonrió otra vez y continuó rompiendo algunos materiales menores.

— ¡Demencia! ¡Ya basta! — Flug intento detener y tratar en vano de quitar la espada. Demencia seguía riendo y humillando al doctor.

Algo inesperado ocurrió.

La chica trata de alejarse del científico con su arma como defensa, pero Flug no es tonto y casi con éxito logra arrebatar el arma; pero Demencia baja con algo de rudeza la espada causando un gran corte en el hombro de Flug. Menos mal que no se quebró el brazo.

— ¡Aaaahhh! — Era un fuerte gritó de dolor. La espada por suerte cae al piso aunque increíble no causó corte alguno.

Pero Flug agarró su hombro tratando en vano detener la severa hemorragia sanguínea botando del hombro, pues la cantidad de sangre era demasiada. Desesperadamente intento buscar un anticoagulante para detener el sangrado, alejándose de la muchacha. Los rastros del líquido rojo estaban manchando el piso del laboratorio.

Demencia sintió miedo al ver esa escena, ya no era divertido para sus intereses. Ella solo se encontraba inmóvil ante el reciente altercado ocurrido minutos antes. Aunque ella era una mujer letal cuando atacaba sin piedad y con extrema rudeza a los héroes que cruzarán por su camino y disfrutando de la sangre brotada por dichos carcamanes por complacencia de su jefe, se sintió algo mal tras lastimar a su lacayo compañero de trabajo.

— Demencia por favor sal de mi habitación. — Flug decía con angustia mientras buscaba urgente la medicina.

— P… Pero puedo ayudarte. - La chica intentó dirigir hacia el malherido científico.

— ¡Crei tontamente en tu perdón! No has cambiado Demencia... Por favor vete. — Flug dijo con miedo mientras alarmantemente buscaba algo en la repisa.

Esas palabras fueron hirientes y la chica no tuvo más remedio que ir de allí, cabizbaja del lugar. Lo mejor para ella era por ahora distanciar por un rato con el doctor tras el daño; sin embargo como no era conforme con eso, retó a la decisión y corrió a ayudarlo.

Miró al científico intentando buscar alguna pastilla o algo para detener el sangrado, pero estaba mareado por esa falta del líquido. Ella tenía su faceta seria fuera de su alocada vida.

— P... ¡¿Por qué volviste?!

— ¡No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada zopenco! — La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas y la incertidumbre. — ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te cure? Estás muy delicado.

Flug no tuvo más remedio que aceptar esa ayuda. Estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo sólo.

— Ok ok, quiero que hagas lo siguiente. En la repisa hay una caja gris, ábrela y sacar una jeringa con un líquido azul. ¡Pero hazlo rápido que me desmayo!

Demencia hizo lo que su compañero ordeno y de la repisa sacó dicha caja que contenía las dosis de un medicamento líquido. Miró la jeringa mencionada, era algo grande.

— ¿Lo tienes?

— Q... ¿Que se supone que haga con esto Flug?

— Inyecta cerca de mi hombro, no importa si tengo aún la ropa puesta, solo pon la aguja cerca de mi hombro y presiona el émbolo.

Demencia se encontraba muy alterada y hacer eso último la preocupó más.

— D...Demencia por f... Favor...

La mujer lagarto corrió al lado de su compañero y con medio insertó la dicha aguja en la zona afectada. Flug gimió de dolor al sentir el objeto punzante, mientras Demencia con temor presionó ese émbolo con la sustancia vaciando de la jeringa.

Al terminar la dosis quitó y tiró de un lado la jeringa y abrazó al pobre doctor.

— Oh no... Flug es mi culpa... Yo no quería... — la chica estaba preocupada, sintió la respiración entrecortada del pobre doctor, pues había perdido mucha sangre y parte de esa sangre también ensució el traje de ella. Pero no importaba.

— N... No te preocupes... Esas cosas...pasan... — Flug sintió el apretón, de alguna manera lo hizo sentir más seguro con sensaciones muy fraternales.

Ambos por primera vez y por las circunstancias difíciles sintieron el afecto mutuo, dejando de un lado la pelea del gato y ratón.

Pasaron minutos para ver los resultados, la herida se había cerrado completamente, ese era la función de la vacuna anticoagulante. Las dos personas estaban abrazados muy juntos, aunque una extraña curiosidad era una estrechez de mano o al menos era eso entre Demencia y Flug.

— Dem... Creo que estoy mejor. Será mejor que te cambies. No quiero que el jefe te vea en esa situación. — aunque a decir verdad Flug no quería separarse de ella por alguna razón. Demencia se sorprendió cuando Flug la llamó así.

— No... No quiero irme, necesito saber que estés bien.

\- Demencia...

El científico simplemente miró el frente, por extraño que parezca no hubo señales del oso ni del jefe asomando por la puerta abierta.

Recordó al jefe y su gran trabajo por exponer.

— Demencia por favor, me encuentro bien. No hay nada que ver. ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?

La chica se separa del doctor, aunque con mala maña miró su vestido con algunas manchas oscuras. Al igual que parte de su largo cabello tenía tintes rojos. Miró a Flug que ya lograba levantarse por su propia cuenta, pero algo mareado por la pérdida de la sangre.

—Vuelvo a insistir Dem, creo que deberías cambiarte. No quiero que el jefe se entere de esto.

Demencia sale corriendo del cuarto con preocupación; mientras Flug asegura su puerta para tomarse una ducha rápida antes de cambiarse para la presentación. Lo hizo a contra reloj por qué a esas horas ya debería estar alistando todo.

* * *

El científico corrió a toda prisa con su nueva ropa, aunque fuera del mismo estilo. Llevaba algunos cables para mejorar las cámaras, además de algunos Hat bots.

El malhumorado jefe abrió sin necesidad de preguntar.

— ¡Afánate bruto! ¡Que tenemos que estar en línea para el lanzamiento!

Flug con los robots en un minuto ya tenían listo el ser de grabación para su uso. Aunque seguía débil físicamente no podía mostrar los efectos a su jefe. Inesperadamente y como siempre Demencia entró al set.

El científico apenas terminó tenía que ir al frente para exhibir. El Hat bot dio señales de que la cámara estaba en grabación. El jefe comenzó a hablar con su malévola sonrisa.

— Saludos engendros del mal, Aquí su servidor Black Hat mostrando otro artefacto que hará a los héroes destruirse de miedo. Les presento el Rayo Desintegrador a distancia, Doctor Flug ¿Explica a nuestros clientes como funciona este invento?

— ésta arma matará a cualquier héroe que desee destruir sin necesidad de estar de frente; solamente ubíquelo en el radar con una capacidad de 100 metros a la redonda y al disparar hará desparecer a su héroe sin sospechas o debilidad alguna.

— Hagamos una demostración para ver qué tan efectivo es su potencia de disparo.

El Lord apuntó el botón mientras localizaba a un punto rojo en el radar, era un héroe y disparó a dicho objetivo causando un infernal grito de dolor a leguas de aquí.

— ¿Lo ven? Así pueden destruir a sus molestos y estúpidos héroes sin necesidad de enfrentarse a ellos. Compre una y recibirá otro a mitad de precio. Está a la venta.

La cámara se cortó, y lanzó el arma a Flug.

— espero tener ganancias por esta pendejada de arma. Así que Largo de aquí. ¡Pero ya!

El científico salió de ese sitio con temor, en los pasillos se apoyó contra la pared para recuperar el equilibrio, es en ese momento donde necesitaba a 5.0.5 para dar una pata que permitiera caminar bien; pero en vez de eso otra mano enroscó al cuello de Flug y a su vez la mano del científico fue llevado al hombro contrario sostenido por la mano de ese mismo contrario.

— Demencia... P... Pero y ¿tu charla amorosa con el jefe?

— Me preocupas tú por ahora. Podré soportar eso.

Entre ambos caminaron a pasos silenciosos y lentos hacia la habitación donde al menos resultaría todo bien.

Era la segunda interacción que el hombre de la bolsa de papel y la mujer reptil presenciaban en el día. El oso los miró y sintió algo de felicidad, aunque no sabía sobre la situación estaba feliz de que no hubiera desorden alguno en la mansión.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta actualización, reitero que sus reviews son muy valiosos para continuar con éste proyecto. Si tienen dudas pues los estaré leyendo en los comentarios. Paz a todos y los veré en un próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Confort

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de este fic. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Lamento la larga tardanza, pero la explicación leve se encontrará al pie de la página. Muchas gracias por seguir y por estar pendientes del fic. ¡así que Continuemos!**

 ** _Villainous no es de mi propiedad; Todos sus personajes pertenecen a Alan Ituriel._**

 _De secuaces a amantes_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 3: Confort._

* * *

Para Kennings Flug, nombre clave y secreta de Dr. Flug, la reacción espontánea de una Demencia amable fue lo más extraño que pudo divisar en éste lugar, y lo más extraño aun es que lo lleve abrazado a su habitación, cosa que hizo confundir su estresada mente.

Llegaron a aquel sitio un poco seguro de la mansión y lo depositó en su dormitorio, antes de irse, Flug con su mano enguantada inesperadamente la detiene, agarrando su afilada extremidad.

— Hey… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que? — La chica lagarto lo mira confundido, con signos de preocupación.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Creí que me dirías comentarios crudos o me dabas golpes con tu guitarra.

— Eh… Bueno… No me gusta que él se exceda con tus sufrimientos, no es divertido golpearte o molestarte cuando ya estás lastimado. — Con una expresión algo nefasta, Demencia cierra sus ojos. — Además andas muy pálido, mejor deberías dormir. — la joven aleja su mano con algo de brusquedad, pero Flug no está convencido y antes de que ella intentara salir, aseguró su puerta metálica corrediza. Ella no quería recordar el incidente de hace ratos donde vio todo relacionado con el dolor. — ¡Déjame salir científico loco!

— ¿Enserio? creí que lo hacías por lástima, sabiendo la gravedad de la situación. No soy estúpido para recordar el incidente anterior. Tú nunca me ayudarías si tu vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! Esto no es por mí, es por… es por… — Demencia estaba confundiendo su mente. — Olvídalo Flug, mejor déjame salir para no causar más descalabros.

— Demencia, por favor. Dime por qué lo hiciste. Por qué decidiste ayudarme. Tú no serías capaz de hacerlo, ya que solo con Black Hat lo puedes hacer. Tú solo me ves como una molestia, un estorbo y yo te veo igual. — Flug se levanta de su cama y se sienta, sin ánimos de pararse para detenerla.

— No creas lo que piensas Flug. — Demencia voltea y lo ve de cara. — En realidad… yo… — Las dudas sembraron nerviosismo en la chica lagarto. — Yo no te veo como una molestia, ni como estorbo como tú lo dices. Últimamente he tenido pensamientos en mi cabeza y me he dado cuenta que no eres tan aburrido como lo dice Black Hat. — Y ella se sienta junto con él, aun con la cabeza agachada.

— Espera un minuto. — Flug voltea su rostro, dirigiendo su palabra. — ¿Por qué lo llamas al señor como su nombre? Es decir, no le dices como los clichés apodos románticos.

— ¿Importa eso ahora? — Con un suspiro de frustración, Demencia levanta su cabeza y ve al científico, obvio que con su bolsa.

— Creo que no.

— En fin, ambos sabemos que Black Hat nos ve como sus bichos raros. — Flug estaba sorprendido que en momentos como éstos Demencia pudiera pensar, algo extraordinario y muy raro para él.

— Tienes razón, o nos ve peor.

— Cállate y presta atención papanatas. — Otra vez Demencia suspira de frustración. — He tenido pensamientos muy sinceros conmigo misma, sobre cómo ha sido convivir con todos. Es decir, siempre Black Hat me rechaza por más que traiga héroes o incluso villanos a su merced. 5.0.5 es la cenicienta de aquí, y tú serías la rata de laboratorio que el señor distrae. Y me he dado cuenta que todo es repetitivo, que todo es muy cotidiano y por más que Black te usara como trapo sucio siendo sometido a varias torturas, ya no me causó risas como antes.

— Pero… siempre disfrutabas de mis sufrimientos, incluso en los últimos días… — Demencia lo vuelve a interrumpir.

— Sí, disfrutaba verte sufrir contigo, era de mis escenarios favoritos. Pero me di cuenta que había un punto de quiebre donde ya no lo era. Es más, pude divisar que no tenía sentido ver el dolor ajeno, ya que me dio algo de piedad como si tuviera compasión. Al verte en esas condiciones, sentí ese quiebre dentro de mi corazón.

— Así que entonces… El abrazo que me diste ayer. — Demencia se sonroja sin que el científico lo note, claro está tambien por el afecto silencioso de la noche anterior que ella hizo a tientas. — Fue por consolación. ¿Por qué no querías verme sufrir?

— Sí. Es por eso por lo que hice.

— Oh vaya. Eso explica todo. — Flug toca el hombro haciendo levantar algo de sorpresa a Demencia. — Oye antes de que me des un puñetazo o mordida, ¿puedo hacer algo?

La joven sentía emociones relacionadas con la calidez, aunque tocara la mano enguantada del doctor., pero mantuvo su compostura fría.

— S… ¿sí?

Y sin que se diera cuenta, el científico hizo algo que para ella era muy improbable.

Flug la abrazaba, hundiendo su cabeza dentro de su bolsa en el hombro de la chica lagarto. Demencia estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por el toque y calor que emanaba del hombre, sus mejillas se enrojecieron aun más y como si fuera sincronizado, sus manos envolvieron el cuerpo estresado del muchacho, equilibrando su energía confortante, cerrando sus ojos y hundiéndose en su hombro.

— Gracias. — Las manos del científico movían lentamente su espalda, confortando a la mujer. — Gracias por apoyarme en éste momento. Nunca esperé esto de ti, pero te agradezco por ser muy amable conmigo hoy.

Además del sonido del CPU de la computadora de Flug, el silencio era dominante en éste momento, pero un sentimiento de desahogo se emanaba en dos cuerpos necesitados de calor. Demencia podía sentir que su corazón latía con algo de rapidez, suspirando de una relajación muy calmada.

Se separaron del abrazo, tomando un profundo respiro.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que el jefe se entere que ando perdida ocasionando daños en la mansión. — Demencia se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— S… sí claro por supuesto. Mejor ve a hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo. — Flug se levanta de su dormitorio, desbloqueando el acceso de la puerta para que la mujer saliera de allí y procede a realizar otros inventos para no estresarse más de la cuenta. Pudo escuchar algo mientras organizaba los planos de esos artefactos.

— supongo que te veré esta noche. Hasta entonces… mucha suerte debilucho. — Eso último se ríe con malicia.

— ¿Eh? Pero… — volteó su oculto rostro para ver que ya no había nadie en su cuarto _. "¿Qué es eso de verme ésta noche?_ " se dijo en su mente. — Cómo sea, a trabajar antes que el jefecito me mande de nuevo a no sé qué. — y con sano juicio, el científico prosiguió con su entrega.

* * *

En otro lado de la mansión, el señor de las tinieblas se encontraba realizando algunos papeleos y contratos.

— Es tan absurdamente molesto tener que hacer la secretaria de esto, yo no hago ésta clase de porquerías. — con un mohín molesto, Black Hat dejó un lado esos papeles y miró el oscuro horizonte de la ciudad. — Del otro lado las actividades han reducido mucho éste mes. Al parecer esos productos de ese testarudo científico han funcionado y he logrado buenos ingresos. — Con su dedo enguantado en su mentón, miraba con atención ese sombrío paisaje. Pronto oyó un sonido como timbre quitando un poco los pensamientos de ver su utópico mundo destruido.

— ¡Flug! ¡abre esa maldita puerta para dar paso al invitado! — Y alistó su tradicional porte de caballero sin importar quien viniera a molestarlo.

Desde el cuarto/laboratorio, el científico corrió con prisa a abrir esas puertas, y daba la bienvenida con nerviosismo.

— Buenas tardes engendro del mal, siga por aquí para que el Lord Black Hat Lo atienda de inmediato.

Un villano de segunda clase, conocido como Sycron entró con mucho miedo. Su aspecto era de una vestimenta negra, con una cara muy pálida, pero con poderes relacionados con lo tóxico.

Una nube oscura apareció en la sala, dando origen al espectro demoniaco del amo. Tenía una fingida sonrisa, sabiendo que no era la primera vez que lo visitaba.

— Sycron, es bueno volver a verte. ¿Ha tenido problema con nuestros productos? —Lo había dicho con sarcasmo sepulcral.

— N… no es eso, de hecho, sus productos están en perfectas condiciones, pero… hay un héroe que ha sabido todas mis estrategias y…

—Así que estás diciendo que no has podido lograr tu objetivo de aniquilar tu héroe? ¿Quién es el que te causa problema? — con una voz sombría y enojada, Black Hat se dirige al villano con mucho horror.

— S… ¿Se trata de Anijin, es un héroe que… que…¿Cómo explicarlo…?

— ¡Dime qué poder tiene! — Black Hat se saca de casillas con sus tenebrosos tentáculos.

— Puede usar la invisibilidad, eso permite planificar todo antes de realizar mis ataques… ¡Por eso no puedo vencerlo! — El villano lo dijo muy rápido, causa del temor que ofrecía el jefe.

— ¡Está bien! Te traeremos a tu héroe como garantía y parte de nuestro contrato firmado, pero sólo por ésta vez. ¡Demencia! ¡Flug!

Sincronizados y bien preparados, ambos subordinados se mantuvieron firmes ante su amo. Junto con 5.0.5. que también iba a participar en lo que el jefe dijera.

— Buenas noticias, su misión es traer a ese tal Anijin. Un subordinado héroe que se cree que puede usar la invisibilidad o yo que sé. No sé qué pendejadas hagan, pero quiero que me lo traigan aquí. ¡pero tráiganlo aquí ya!

Los tres corrieron en la nave para cumplir con su objetivo, con una actitud muy seria. Lo que no esperaban era la dificultad con que se enfrentarían.

* * *

 **Y tras un año de ausencia he regresado en éste fandom, y sí, el problema relacionado con la universidad me está costando despejar de un temporal bloqueo de escritor. Pero, en fin, he terminado éste capítulo pendiente, y daré mis esfuerzos en éstas vacaciones de recesos universitarios. Espero que tengan paciencia. Los veré en la próxima actualización. Gracias por leer, y por poner su granito de arena en los reviews.**


End file.
